True Intensions
by Richard Robin Dick Grayson
Summary: Ereri lemon fic Top Levi/Bottom Eren. There's some fluff thrown in there.


AUTHORS NOTE |:| I OWN NOTHING (wish i did but sadly i dont)

Ereri Lemon Fic

It started out with Annie screaming (about her and Mikasa) "WE ARE SO IN LOVE"

Then they started to kiss and do some things that should not be mentioned around young children.

So everybody jokingly started to say "oh god young children look away , avert your eye sockets etc"

So now you know what and how things started lets start the story shall we.

"AVERT YOUR EYE SOCKETS" Eren screams while covering his head with a blanket then suddenly peeks out through a small gap in the blanket .(where he got the blanket nobody knows)

Hanji slaps Eren in the face.

"EREN NO " shouts Levi as he squirts him with a spray bottle of water. "BAD EREN-!"

"What I'm a growing young man" he says while exposing his eight pack "see i have more packs than anyone here "

"You wish you did Eren...Wanna bet your other arm" Levi exclaims.

Eren walks up to Levi and pulls his hair while he breathes in his ear and whispers " I wanna go all the way " (Britney Spears song reference for the next couple of line if the line has BS next to it it's Britney Spears just a quick warning p.s i don't own the songs used)

Levi smirks and muses "Taking out your freak tonight ? (BS)

Eren smirks back "Maybe I wanna show all the dirt i got running through my mind" (BS). Eren then shoves Levi's face into the dirt.

Levi kicks Eren "EXCUSE ME THAT IS DIRT-! THAT IS DISGUSTING-FILTH-!" He then pins Eren down.

"Ohh kinky I thought you didn't like dirty stuff corporal " Eren says while winking at him. ;)

"Keep those frickin hormones in check, Jaeger. Or ill put them in check for you" Levi snarls.

"Says the man pining me down in the dirt" Eren smirks. Suddenly he gets a mischievous face ''so how are you going to keep my hormones in check huh corporal"

"Oi brat, you're practically asking me to take you home with me" Levi narrows his eyes while smirking.

The blood suddenly drained from Eren's face as he looked down at his trousers "Oh i wonder where that blood went"

"Mhm. That's what i thought Jaeger." Levi murmured.

Eren looks down at little Levi "You cant say nothing corporal"

"What are you talking about brat...?" Levi questions while raising an eyebrow.

"You know full well what I'm talking about" Eren looks down at obvious bulge in Levi's pants before pressing against him.

"Eren..." Levi growls and pushes him down even more, straddling him. Eren moans softly while squirming underneath Levi.

"I've got you Jaeger. What are you going to do about that ?" He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"What am i going to do about it well (warning there is quite a few cheesy AOT pick-up lines coming up) I've got the key, so how about you let me into your basement " Eren winks at Levi.

"Your clothes are dirty Jaeger, Tch; so why don't you take them off?" Levi muses.

"Why don't you take them of for me ?" Eren replies.

"Oh so you want me to?" Levi inquires as he feels up Eren's torso.

"Yes and when they are gone why don't you let me attack your titan if you get what i mean" Eren smirks.

"Mmm, i don't mind getting a little dirty for you..." Levi trails his hand up Eren's body as he said this.

"Did you know my titan form isn't the only thing that's colossal" He says while he runs his hand through his hair while nibbling on Levi's ear.

Levi growls, gasping slightly " Oh well, Mikasa, su casa, so my bed is your bed" (End of cheesy pick up lines XD)

"Then why don't you take me there" He then smashes his lips against Levi's.

Levi gasps and nips at Eren's lips " Maybe i will..." He gets up, pulling Eren with him. Eren trails a and up his arm while letting himself be dragged away. Levi drags Eren to his quarters, locking the door behind them. Eren pushes Levi against the door and starts to kiss him harder. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck moaning slightly.

Eren starts pulling on Levi's jacket saying in a rush "Needs to come of" Levi shrugs off his jacket and tosses it across the room.

Eren starts kissing his neck and whispers "Make love to me corporal"

Levi runs his hand through Eren's hair and gasps softly. Eren groans when Levi tugs on his hair while starting to remove his own jacket. Levi pulls Eren's jacket off and throws it, then starts tugging at his shirt.

"Need help with that corporal?" Eren says teasingly.

"It would be easier..." Levi mutters back. Painfully slowly Eren unbuttons the shirt and takes it off. Levi places rough kisses down Eren's jaw and neck.

"Ah " Eren cried out as Levi kissed a sensitive spot on his neck. Levi smirks and starts sucking and nipping harshly on the spot.

"Ah Levi" Eren shouts out in a pleasured haze.

Levi growls and bites down on his collar "I want to hear you..." Eren bites the inside of his cheek while shaking his head.

"Then i'll make you..." Levi replies while he kisses Eren's collar roughly and starts grinding against him. Eren lets out a muffled groan as Levi grinds into him. Levi smirks and pulls Eren's hips towards him.

"Ahhh" Eren cry's out giving up trying to muffle his sounds " Corporal please..."

"Please? Please what? What do you want, Eren? " Levi growls into his ear.

"I...I want...want need please corporal I I don't know I just n...need" Eren's voice breaks as he speaks.

"Shh...just relax" Levi says while he tips Eren's face down to press their lips together. Eren moans when Levi's lips touch his in a gentle caress which started to become more passionate.

"That's right...relax..." Levi presses against Eren more, deepening the kiss. Eren moans again before relaxing completely against Levi " Please corporal I...I need more"

Levi pushes Eren over to the bed " Then let me accommodate that need" Eren stumbles then falls on the bed onto his back. Levi climbs on top of Eren, kissing his neck and collar.

"Hmm Levi your going to leave marks if you keep that up" Eren says while groaning.

"Good; I need to mark my territory..." Levi smirks while biting down.

"Ah more please " Eren cries out loving the feeling of the pain mixed with pleasure. Levi grinds his hips into Eren's roughly.

"Ohh please I...I need you in me please no more teasing" Eren pleads as Levi continues to grind into him.

"Mhm, but it's so fun seeing you like this..." Levi trails a finger down his torso.

"B...but Levi...corporal please i'll do anything" Eren begs.

"Anything?" Levi raises an eyebrow while nipping Eren's lip.

"Yes anything i swear just just please" Eren cried out desperately.

"If you insist" Levi arches back up, leaning down to bite at Eren's waistband. "These need to go" Eren quickly lifts his hips for Levi to pull of his trousers and underwear. Levi throws the garments across the room " My what a view..." Levi muses. Eren blushes under his gaze and try's to cover himself as he suddenly became shy.

"There's nothing to be afraid of...i'll be gentle...I promise" Levi kisses him lightly.

"Okay" Eren relaxes then wraps his arms around Levi's neck then murmurs against his lips "You need to take your trousers of too it's only fair"

Levi mutters "Why don't you do that for me?"

"Okay" Eren moves down Levi's body till he reached his trouser zip ad slowly undoes it, he then gently pulls them off and goes back up and starts to pull off Levi's underwear.

Levi lightly kisses down Eren's collar and chest. Eren blushes when seeing how big Levi was, he couldn't help but think how it was going to fit in him.

"Shh, you're going to be fine..." Levi says while pressing his mouth against Eren's lovingly. Eren wimpers against Levi's lips.

Levi strokes Eren's hair soothingly " Eren its alright..."

"Are you sure it's going to fit" Eren asks worriedly.

"Eren don't worry...trust me, can you?" Levi cups Eren's face in his hands.

"Okay I trust you" Eren said staring into Levi's eyes trustingly.

Levi cracks a smile "Good boy...are you ready...?"

Eren pauses for a moment "Yeah, i'm ready"

"...and try not to scream" Levi grabs Eren's hips and pushes slightly into him.

Eren pushes his face into the pillow to muffle a scream "AH Levi it...it hurts"

"It's going to for a bit...just relax..." Levi replies while pulling Eren's hips to meet his own.

Eren cry's out in pain " It oww Levi please I...I it hurts just ah"

Levi pauses " I can stop if you need me too, I don't want to hurt you Eren..."

"Just stop for a minute I just n...need to adjust a little"

"Of course" Levi lets go of Eren and backs up for a minute.

**1 MINUTE LATER** (Add in SpongeBob narrator voice)

"Okay I..I think i'm ready now" Eren says after awhile.

"You sure? You ca tell always tell me to stop or pause. I don't want to hurt you..." Levi spoke to Eren in a quiet murmur.

"No I..I think i'm good" Eren says also in a quiet murmur.

"Alright" Levi takes Eren's hips again and pushes himself back in to meet their hips.

Eren moans lightly while wincing " It's not a bad as before, but it just feels weird now"

"Weird?" Levi raises and eyebrow, rolling his hips up, grinding against him.

"Ahh" Eren cry's out as he started to feel some pleasure " Y..yes weird I've never had something in me before it just feels foreign.

"I see, your first time?" Levi raises his eyebrow again and grinds harder against him.

"Y...yes* Eren groans as the pleasure was starting to override the pain.

"Good; I'll be the one to taint you so..." Levi smirks and roughly shoves into him.

"Ahhhh" Eren says as he feels unimaginable pleasure. Levi leans down to nip at Eren's lip, a lustful expression clouding his face.

"Hmmm please...faster...harder" Eren begs Levi.

Levi smirks "If you say so" He then roughly shoves and grinds into Eren.

"Oh Levi so good please" Eren was in a pleasured haze. Levi growls and slams into Eren harder.

"Ah Levi I'm close" Eren groans out. Levi rolls his hips up brutally to keep hitting Eren's sweet spot.

"AHHH LEVIIII" Eren screams as he cums, spending himself on the bed sheets. Levi bites his lip and releases in Eren, and then pulls back, gasping. Eren moans at the feeling of Levi's cum in him and collapses on Levi's chest completely exhausted.

"Did you enjoy that brat?" Levi mutters and stroked Eren's hair gently.

"Hmm yeah, we should do that again" Eren says tiredly eyes closing sleepily.

Levi cracks a small smile and lightly kisses Eren " If you wish"

"I do wish" Eren chuckled sleepily against Levi's lips.

"How cute" Levi mutters under his breath. Eren falls asleep but not before hearing what Levi said.

Levi whispers softly "I love you, stupid brat..."

THE END

I own nothing

i didn't write this myself i had help from a friend (they played Levi )


End file.
